This invention relates to a camera, particularly with a program system that selects a suitable shutter and aperture for particular conditions.
Cameras with such programs are known. Such cameras select only one combination of shutter time and aperture on the basis of the EV value and film sensitivity. This combination is invariable for a particular film sensitivity and object brightness. Hence, it is impossible to select the shutter time or aperture value. Of course, aperture priority systems or shutter priority systems are available. However, these are quite complicated, costly, and cannot simply be adopted for inexpensive cameras.
Applicants have proposed one method of solving this problem by providing means for optionally varying the output of the exposure value determining means that establishes the relationship between the shutter time and the aperture value. However, this system involves use of an up-down counter for varying the relationship between the shutter time and the aperture value. If several pictures are to be taken with varied programs, it is necessary to keep the power switch closed in order to maintain the content of the up-down counter while the pictures are taken. This results in excessive consumption of electric power.